fandom_lords_sagafandomcom-20200215-history
Arceus XZ
"I seek only true peace. but as long as Shadow is roaming, Everything will be endangered." - Arceus XZ Arceus XZ was known as the gods of gods to meta earth legends. It said he created the multiverese with only 11 arms, he was powerful enough to make a weaker version of himself in the pokemon universe. He had a very big role in the saga for both timelines. He respected all creatures but hated ones that use chaos to there advantage. Prologue Arceus XZ appeared from nothing, but he used his power to make the multidimensions, he had all 5 dimensions to work with and different laws of physicas and timelines. So he created his family to help him which are known as the 11 hands of Arceus including Arceus that is. But soon after his two first son rebeled and were banished to different realms. Arceus XZ worked hard to make all 6 realms and finished the the main part of the multi dimension. He then saw mortals appearing and admired them so he let them do the rest of the work establishing planets. He went into the mystical realm for billions of years until a cipher court was emerged. Cipher Court arc Kazuto Kirigaya was captured by Arceus grandson himself Bill Cipher betraying Zeref Dragneel Empire. Arceus was part of the court ready to tell if Kirito was lying about is claims, Arceus detected a lie about how Kirito killed the jedi apprentice Stunsy. The rest of the council except Darren Shan ordered his family to be killed and put kirito in eternity torture, but one member of the council attacked the gods, Zeref Dragneel himself challenged the rule and Arceus battle with zeref, It took less than once second for zeref to be defeated and killed. Arceus bid fair well to his once friend and his family and went back into the mystical realm. Shadows Quest arc Arceus have sensed his once son Artheus who was now named Shadow has broken out and was thirsty for revenge, Arceus stayed out of it until when Shadow had murdered the revived Zeref Dragneel, Arceus weas raged over how many lives Shadow taken and transformed into a dark form of himself. Arceus raced off to fight Shadow and they clashed for a hour, but Shadow was able to manipulate Anti-Matter to kill Arceus, but Arceus as his last breath sent his soul to heavan and then his powers belonged to Shadow starting the arc. THE INVASION After Invasion arc At the end of the invasion, Arceus helped his two sons Goira, and UAX take the evil out of Shadow reverting him back to Artheus, Arceus more powerful then ever put a law of space time stating, "The gods are no longer allowed to medal with mortal affairs" using this law he is able to keep the 11 arms of Arceus of the mix. The flames rising arc Arceus sensed of a presence that would destroy everything its path and he knew that it was his former creation the flame, a symbiotic being that takes control of its host and destroys everything in its path. He knew that he could not break his own law but it got worst when his first son Desmond Tiny was a host of the flame, at this point arceus could no longer take this and stormed off to stop Desmond, Unfortunately Desmond physical form was destroyed when Arceus teleport to him. It got worst when the flame took over Cletus Cassidy and destroyed entire universes at a time. Arceus was able to find cletus when at that moment a tear in space time opened and the knights of destruction came out destroying the flame and told Arceus to prepare for the end of a timeline. The end arc Arceus knew that the end was near so as his final power for this timeline was able to tell his grandson time baby to reboot the timeline and transported his soul into the past Arceus XZ, at that moment Karan and the knights of destruction destroyed Arceus in that timeline. A new beginning to be continued